last_and_first_idolfandomcom-20200215-history
Mika Furutsuki
Mika Furutsuki is the main protagonist of Last and First Idol. Personality Mika has been obsessed with idols ever since she was 6 months old when she was crying while her parents were channel surfing on the television. She only stopped once an idol appeared on the screen and started to smile. Despite being naturally timid and introverted, she worked hard on creating the illusion of being cheerful and outgoing. Unfortunately, this led to her having no friends who understood her. When Mika is the 4th Generation Idol, she decides to kill the Vigilantes who killed her friend Maori Niizono, but afterwards remembers it isn't the job of an idol to kill her fans, but to engage with them. Afterwards, she has always tried to do what is best for her fans. Plot Mika Furutsuki Growing up, Mika and her younger sister Miya Furutsuki were both obsessed with idols. Their obsession (and its cost!) ultimately led to their parents divorce from the stress. In the divorce, Mika went to live with her mother and Miya went to live with their father. The stress of the divorce caused Mika to become a shut-in for a year, only finding happiness in her idols. Her time as a shut-in ended though once she heard of Hikarigayama National High School's idol group winning an amateur idol contest. With her starting high school next year, she once again had something to strive for and caught up on her school work and passed her entrance exams. At Hikarigayama National High School, she was put in an idol group P-VALUE, where she meets Maori Niizono. At first they don't like each other, but after Maori's alarm clock goes off early one day, she decides to go to the roof of the school, where she finds Mika practicing her dance moves. Maori decides to be Mika's producer and they ultimately become the best of friends. After graduating high school, Mika decides to move to Tokyo by herself to work for a talent management company. After 6 months the company took her money and ran though, leaving her broke and jobless. Maori stops by for a visit once she hears about the company closing to check in on her and offers to support her while she continues trying to find an idol job, but that just damages Mika's pride more. While Maori and Mika are talking, Miya Furutsuki stops by to tell Mika she needs to get a real job. Miya believes idols are what tore their family apart and wants Mika to have nothing to do with them. From the stress of dealing with both Maori and Miya, Mika pushes both of them outside and locks the door. She then walks to the balcony, where she jumps off and kills herself. After she is rushed to a hospital owned by Maori's family and they call her time of death, Maori goes a little crazy and decides to remove Mika's brain with the promise that one day she will revive her. 2nd - 4th Generation Idol After 30 years, Mika is revived by Maori. However, Mika is no longer human. She has become little more than a pile of organs floating around. To solve the brain damage caused by her fall and the freeze of her brain, Maori replaced part of Mika's brain with some of her own. This part of her brain makes her love herself as much as Maori loves her, which enables her to accept her new body and decide to continue her dream of being an idol. Their idol activities at this point mostly consist of eating corpses for food and helping Mika learn how to control her body. She has "nerve jack cables", which she can stab into the brain of another living thing and take control of them. After Maori Niizono's death at the end of Chapter 3, Mika swears her revenge on the Vigilantes. To do so, she evolves into the 3rd Generation Idol by incorporating the Novum Organum's spider's spinnerets into herself to give herself some attack abilities. She then evolves into the 4th Generation Idol by hiding her brain in a "tree" of brains and for movement attaches several human legs so she can roll around. She also attaches several human arms so she can attack better. She then eliminates the rest of the Vigilantes. 5th Generation Idol After eliminating the Vigilantes, Mika realizes she no longer has a goal or anything to work towards. She remembers what it means to be an idol: to have fans cheer you on. Because everyone nearby is now dead or dying to cancer, Mika decides to take a world tour! As the 4th Generation Idol isn't very mobile, she incorporates the giant jellyfish the Vigilantes were using as a base as her new body so she could fly around the world. Sadly, this plan fails as there are no humans left. So what is an idol to do? Why make her own fans of course! To do this, she decides to use the jellyfish and spiders to create a planet wide network in the Earth Fan Conversion Plan. She tries to emulate nerve cells by having the Jellyfish be the neurons and the spiders be the data transferring between them. After three million years, it was ready and thinking. However, it doesn't have a sense of self or personality. Every decision it made was cold and calculated based on what it saw. Because of this, it wasn't truly a fan and the project was a failure. Eventually the sun's sunspots diminished and the sun calmed down. This killed the Jellyfish Network from lack of UV energy. 12th Generation Idol With the sun's sunspots disappearing, Mika decides to be the shut-in idol until the planet's surface is habitable again. This is because her body also used the UV rays for energy. She waits underground for 300 million years before the first signs of life make their way back to the surface. In an attempt to create a fan again, she tries to selectively breed the anemones that have surfaced to keep the ones showing a consciousness. Before she is able to have any success though, another Monopole Super Flare occurs and kills all of them, taking her back to square one. 17th Generation Idol Mika decides she can't stay on Earth and will have to begin a universe-wide tour. Unfortunately, leaving Earth would require her to store up an excessive amount of energy. She stores this energy in the form of antimatter. While she is building up her antimatter reserves, she notices that the stars of the universe are dimming. She doesn't know what is causing it, but doesn't want to find out. She decides to leave early to avoid whatever is causing the dimming and then travels the universe trying to find new fans. Eventually Mika decides that she cannot guide evolution into creating consciousness, but instead that consciousness is created when someone becomes a passionate fan of an idol. So as she is guiding through the stars, she takes the form of the local life and tries to be their idol to create consciousness in them. 74,758,071,090th Generation Idol After approximately 1 trillion years, the universe is dying. Mika decides she isn't done yet and decides to create a new universe by crashing two black holes together. She then broadcasts her info into the newly created universe as cosmic background radiation to help propagate consciousness. After doing this many, many times she has eventually given the multiverse consciousness. The multiverse then goes back to Mika's original universe to ensure its creation happens. It caused the Monopole Super Flares by overlapping time so that the suns' magnetic fields were interfering with each other to cause the super flares. The universe also ensured that Maori's alarm clock went off early that one day so she'd become Mika's producer as well as ensured that Mika was taken to Maori's parent's hospital so she could perform her brain surgery.